The present invention relates to Heating Ventilation and/or Air Conditioning (HVAC) systems, improving operation of these systems, and providing for improvements in the methods, and/or algorithms used in the management of energy used by these HVAC systems.
Mini Split Air Conditioner systems, also sometimes called ductless split air conditioners, are a common choice component of an HVAC system in the hotel/motel industry. These systems are typically characterized as featuring air-conditioning/heating units incorporating a compressor apparatus separated from an indoor exchanger unit by typically a short distance. The units are efficient and desirable for several reasons such as: 1) they are quiet because the compressor unit is “outside” or some distance away which makes the system quieter; 2) the indoor exchanger unit can be mounted at a selected location inside the room and does not require being mounted through a window; and, 3) more than one exchanger unit can be utilized for a single compressor apparatus. Exchanger units can optionally be hung higher on a wall or in more convenient locations than typical “window” units.
Ductless mini split systems typically include three primary components: a) an outdoor condensing/compressor unit; b) an indoor air exchanger or handler/evaporator; and, c) a conduit housing a power cable, refrigerant tubing and a condensate drain with the conduit connecting the outdoor condensing/compressor unit to the indoor air exchanger unit. The condenser is installed outside the home or structure and the conduit is run from the outdoor condensing unit to individual offices, bedrooms, living rooms, computer/server rooms, basements, or anywhere a controlled temperature is desired. Wall-mounted interior units, (for example indoor air exchanger units) are then placed in the desired spaces to cool or warm air as needed by means of refrigerant flowing between the outdoor and indoor units through tubing in the conduit.
Because it is the noisiest component, the compressor, is installed outside and can be placed some distance away from the indoor unit, ductless mini splits are much quieter than window mounted air conditioners. Additionally, the rumbling ductwork noises often associated with typical, forced air systems are missing in ductless systems.
Unlike bulky window air conditioners which may block outside views, the indoor units of ductless mini splits are compact and stylish and can be mounted high on the wall, out of the way. Since each indoor unit is only responsible for the comfort of one room, it is typically equipped with convenient features like sleep modes and other customizable options to suit individual preferences. Three- to four-inch conduit is also much easier and faster to install than ductwork, reducing overall project costs and allowing more flexibility. A professional HVAC installer can set up a ductless mini split system in just a few hours.
Mini split systems typically provide as an included part of the indoor exchanger unit, an input device for receiving signals from a hand-held remote control device, typically an infra-red handheld remote control. The remote control for the mini-split typically provides a single button for remotely turning the mini-split system on or off, and optional further buttons for adjusting the thermostat setting, and/or fan speed of the mini split HVAC unit.
Some mini split systems, as manufactured, do not have an external thermostat controller that is separated from the indoor exchanger unit apparatus. Other units have a wired thermostat unit which has a disadvantage of requiring wiring to be routed and connected during installation, and may also limit locating the thermostat to places which can be reached by wire.
On some mini splits, the thermostat functionality is incorporated into or is made a part of the indoor exchange unit. This approach has some disadvantage in that placement of the thermostat as part or very near to the indoor exchange unit may not provide for the best location in a conditioned space for a thermostat.
Controllers for mini split HVAC units have not typically incorporated any form of occupancy detection or motion detection into the control apparatus for these units possibly because the indoor exchanger apparatus is often not mounted in an area that has a good “view” of the room.